mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon is the eight title in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. The PlayStation 2 version was released in stores on October 11th, 2011 while the Xbox version was released on the 16th, with a Wii version released on May 29th, 2017 in North America. Story Throughout the Multiverse Federation, our universe, the combatants of the planets were growing too strong and numerous for the planets to handle. The warriors' powers threaten to utterly destroy the fabric of our universe. These warriors clashed in a single battle royal that threatened to rip apart reality and bring about the apocalypse. Without a single warning, a pyramid rises from the ground, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what it was. The combatants fought one another to get to the top, while Blaze revealed himself to them. The firespark was created by the Elder Gods to destroy as many fighters as possible in order to save the planets from Armageddon. This would be the warriors' last battle, their last chance to prove that they are worthy of surviving, while many others would perish. This was the final battle for us, the battle that determined the fate of the planets... But soon after the battle concluded, nearly every combatant met his demise, except Raiden and Shao Kahn (who concluded Armageddon as they battled atop the Pyramid of Argus for the final time, with Shao being the victor). The next game in the series, only known as ''Mortal Kombat 9'', would begin with the aftermath of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, before shifting into an alternate timeline caused by Raiden sending a message to his past self during the time of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, in both, our reality and game universe. Characters New characters *Steven - The hero of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest Mode and older brother to Daegon, who serves as Daegon's rival in the final quest to defeat Blaze. *Daegon - Steven's evil younger brother and one of the main villains. He awoke prematurely centuries before his brother, causing his unbalanced nature, and began plans to ensure that he would be the one to defeat Blaze when the time came. During his lifetime, he located and killed his parents and founded the Red Dragon Clan, using his dragon to create portals between the planets. Returning Characters *Chameleon - A mysterious warrior who has been spying on the events from Liu Kang's first victory to the return of the Dragon King. *Fujin - A wind god who seeks to turn Raven and Liu Kang back to normal. He returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. *Jarek - A former Black Dragon Clan member who was almost killed by Jax, he seeks to kill everyone in the SF, Black Dragon and Red Dragon. He returns to fight on the side of evil in Armageddon. *Kai - A former Shaolin monk who seeks enlightenment. He returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. *Khameleon - A female Saurian who seeks to destroy Shao Kahn for destroying her planet. She returns to fight on the side of good in the Great Battle. *Kintaro - Believed to have been killed in the Outworld tournament, has return to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. *Meat - An experiment who escaped Sektor's Flesh Labs. *Motaro - A centaur who's fellow Centaurs were cursed by the Shokans into Minotaurs. Also the game's sub-boss in arcade mode. *Rain - Half-brother of Steven and Daegon and son of Argus, Rain claims to be prince of Edenia. He returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. *Reiko - Once a member of Shinnok's Brotherhood of Shadow cult and now serves Shao Kahn, he returns to fight on the side of evil in Armageddon. *Sereena - Forced to serve Quan Chi again, but was freed from his control, she returns to fight on the side of good in the Battle of Armageddon. *Sektor - Leader of the Tekuni Clan, he returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. *Sheeva - A female Shokan, she returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. *Shinnok - A fallen Elder God, he leads the side of evil in Armageddon. *Kurtis Stryker - An officer of the NYPD, he returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. *Ashrah *Baraka *Blaze (last boss) *Bo' Rai Cho *Cyrax *Dairou *Darrius *Drahmin *Ermac *Frost *Goro *Havik *Hotaru *Hsu Hao *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kenshi *Kira *Kitana *Kobra *Kung Lao *Li Mei *Liu Kang *Navado *Mileena *Mokap *Moloch *Nightwolf *Nitara *Noob *Onaga *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Shujinko *Sindel *Smoke *Sonya *Sub-Zero *Tanya Armageddon contains every character from all previous fighting game instalments of the series and their respective updates and ports. Arenas *Kahn's Armoury *Kahn's Arena *Bell Tower *Evil Tower *Falling Cliffs *Fire Well *Goro's Dungeon *Hell *Hell's Factory *Lumber Mill *Meteor Storm *Queen Anne's Revenge interior *Kahn's Stairway *Reptile's Nest *Sky Temple *Soul Chamber *Subway *Tekuni Prison *Shao Kahn's Castle backyard *Botan Jungle *Arctica *Lin Kuei Temple *Charred Mountain *Red Dragon Caves *Daegon's Chamber *Never Never Land Cliffs *Pyramid of Argus *Shinnok's Tower *Shinnok's Throne Room *Reiko's War Room *Balcony III *Kahn's Throne Room *Scorpion's Land *Edenian Ruins Relics *Voodoo Doll *Baraka's Blade *Blaze's Essence *Bo' Rai Cho's Jug *Cage's Picture *Cyrax's Bomb *Daegon's Belt *Seidan Prison Keys *Darrius' Shades *Drahmin's Mask *Ermac's Gem *Frost's Mask *Fujin's Cape *Shokan Gauntlets *Havik's Mask *Hotaru's Flags *Hsu Hao's Watch *Jade's Bracelet *Jarek's Vest *Jax's Beret *Kabal's Mask *Kai's Wristband *Kano's Mask *Kenshi's Blindfold *Kintaro's Armour *Kira's Knife *Kitana's Fans *Kobra's Glove *Kung Lao's Hat *Li Mei's Sandal *Liu Kang's Wristband *Navado's Hooks *Meat's Steak *Mileena's Veil *Mokap's Sensor *Moloch's Ball *Motaro's Horn *Nightwolf's Axe *Nitara's Orb *Noob's Stars *Onaga's Crown *Shinnok's Amulet *Raiden's Hat *Rain's Mask *Reiko's Chest Armour *Reptile's Medallion *Sereena's Sash *Scorpion's Spear *Sektor's Rocket *Shang Tsung's Stone *Shao Kahn's Helmet *Sheeva's Earrings *Shinnok's Crown *Shujinko's Medal *Sindel's Brush *Smoke's Mask *Sonya's I.D. *Stryker's Radio *Sub-Zero's Amulet *Tanya's Choker Trivia *''Armageddon'' has it's own mini-game called Motor Kombat. *It is the first and only MK game where all the boss characters are playable without glitches or game-altering devices. *If Havik, Jax, Blaze, Steven, or Ermac are knocked off the Sky Temple, they will yell a phrase as they plummet. Jax and Blaze will yell, "Oh, my God, this is not happening to me!", while Havik and Steven will yell, "Ah, man, this is gonna... suck!". Also, Ermac will yell, "SUCK IT!" *It is my fav MK game ever. Category:Games Category:MK Category:Real Ideas Category:Scary!